Czy to jest ta restauracja?
Odcinek 1 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'W ostatnim sezonie. 32 uczestników walczyło w wielkim sklepie o milion dolców i coś czego Alejandro i tak nie dostał. W finale znaleźli się Alejandro i Vera w której wygrał niestety Alejandro. No cóż mówi się trudno. Teraz 23 uczestników walczy w restauracji. Kto wygra? Kto odpadnie szybko, a kto dojdzie aż do wielkiego finału? Kto tym razem wyleci przez intrygę? Oglądajcie kolejny sezon czyli My Small Restaurant!!!! Gdzieś '''Philip: '''Ok i co teraz? '''Vera: '''Właśnie co teraz? '''Artur: '''No czyli jest nas 22. '''Chris: '''A właściwie 23. '''Duncan: '''Jak to 23? Przecież wypadła nas 22. To przez logike nie może nas być 23. '''Chris: '''A ja wam powiem jedno powitajcie JJ. '''JJ: '''Hej ludzie. '''McKey: '''Ej ja cie znam z Koszmaru Totalnej Porażki. '''JJ: '''No byłem a nawet go wygrałem. '''McKey: '''Szczęściaż. '''Heather: '''Dobra czyli jesteśmy wszyscy a co dalej? '''Chris: '''Ruszacie do nowego miejsca. '''Courtney: '''Czyli gdzie? '''Chris: '''NIedługo się tego dowiecie. '''Brooke; '''Dobra muszę się postarać. '''Alejandro: '''I tak ja wygram. '''Brooke: '''Chyba w snach. '''Alejandro: '''Zobaczysz wykopie cię. '''Brooke: '''Nie to ja tym razem cie wykopie. '''Alejandro: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy. '''Brooke: '''Zgadzam się z tobą. Parking ''30 minut później '''Owen: '''Ej co tak szybko? '''Chris: '''Seria będzie miała miejsce w Miami! '''Noah: '''Ehh co kryzys finansowy. '''Chris: '''Dobra popodziwiajcie trochę tą restyauracje. '''Vera: '''Czyli przez restauracje mamy rozumieć że motywem przewodnim będą zadania związane z restauracją. '''Trent: '''Wiesz to się dało już dawno wywnioskować. '''Gwen: '''Trent wiesz może będziemy w jednej drużynie. '''Trent: '''Kurcze było by super. '''Ezekiel: '''Ok wracamy do gry. '''Tyler: '''Tak muszę to wygrać. '''Chris: '''Ok wchodźcie do środka. Główny hol '''Heather: '''Ludzie jak tutaj jest super! '''Lindsay: '''Ale gdzie jesteśmy? '''Beth: '''W restauracji. Pamiętasz kolejny sezon. '''Lindsay: '''A przecież zapomniałaś. '''Beth: '''Fajnie że jesteśmy kumpelami. '''Lindsay: '''No totalnie. '''Courtney: '''Ale wiecie kolejny sezon. '''Duncan: '''Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. '''Courtney: '''Tak nowe sojusze i inne. '''Duncan: '''Ale co gramy żeby wygrać. '''Courtney: '''No to oczywiste. '''Owen: '''Ej gdzie jest ten obiad. '''Chris: '''Zaraz będzie. '''Izzy: '''U a co będzie głównym daniem? '''Chris: '''Wolicie tego nie wiedzieć. '''Philip: '''O nie milcz tylko gadaj ty ćwoku hehe dobre. '''Gwen: '''Raczej żałosne. '''Philip: '''Dlaczego mnie nie akceptujesz. '''Gwen: '''O weź się zamknij. '''Philip: '''W tej chwili zostajesz moim wrogiem. '''Gwen: '''Wiesz ale się ciebie boję. '''Philip: '''Jeżeli będziemy w jednej drużynie długo nie wytrzymasz. '''Gwen: I na wzajem. Trent: 'Dobra pauza ludzie uspokujcie się. '''Vera: '''Tak nie ma się co kłucić. '''Artur: '''No przecież to nowy sezon. '''Vera: '''I jesteśmy w nim razem. '''Artur: '''Jeszcze mogła by być tutaj Agata. '''Vera: '''No ale co zaczynamy superową zabawe. '''Chris: '''Obra dam wam zadanie. Wiecie na razie nie będziecie gotować. Będziecie królikami ... to znaczy smakoszami. '''Heather: '''Oj mam złe przeczucia. '''Chris: '''Jest 22 obrzydliwych dań takich co nikt nie tknie i jedno wytworne. '''Gwen: '''Oj robi się ciekawie. '''McKey: '''Raczej okropnie ja nie zwymiotuje pewnie. '''LeShawna: '''No niestety wyzwanie to wyzwanie zaczynamy. Przy ogromnym stole '''Chris: '''Tak idziemy od prawej do lewej numer jeden Gwen. '''Gwen: '''Oj to się źle skończy. '''Chris: '''Ty masz niedogotowane skarpety. '''Gwen: '''O fuj muszę to jeść. '''Chris: '''Tak. ''Gwen wsadza skarpete do ust '''Gwen: 'O ble to wstrętne. '''Chris: '''Więc żegnaj. Teraz Courtney. '''Courtney: '''Ble to są jądra byka ''i tak dalej 'Geoff: '''Pasikoniki. '''McKey: '''Slipy i to brudne. '''Philip: '''Kaszanka nie!!! '''Heather: '''Nie farba! '''Ezekiel: '''Kulki do gry. '''Kathy: '''Stanik i na nim mleko. '''Duncan: '''Odchody od słonia. '''Bridgette: '''Odchody od niemowlaka. '''Trent: '''Ludzka krew. Ej skąd niby ją wy macie? '''Lindsay: '''Włosy. '''Owen: '''Jedzenie dla psa. Pychota. '''Vera: '''Paznokcie i wyrzuta guma do żucia. '''Artur: '''Herbata i to brytyjska. '''LeShawna: '''Marmurowa rzeźba. W życiu tego nie tknę. '''Noah: '''Kot. '''Izzy: '''Kamień. To wygląda pysznie. '''Tyler: '''Butelka i to szklana. '''Brooke: '''Przegrzewki. Jest wygrałam. '''Chris: '''Gratulacje. Jesteś dzisiaj nietykalna. A zaraz czeka was ceremonia. '''Alejandro: 'Że co w pierwszym odcinku ktoś wyleci? '''Chris: '''Tak. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Więc tak mam 22 patelnie tutaj patelnia znaczy nietykalność. *Brooke *Vera *Tyler *Noah *Artur '''Chris: '''Ludzie wy zostajecie. '''Vera: '''Dziękuje, dziękuje. '''Artur: '''Tak zostaje w grze. '''Tyler: Jej co się stało że nie odpadłem. '''Noah: '''No zgadzam się z tobą. '''Brooke: '''Uff. '''Chris: '''A kto jeszcze jest bezpeiczny? *Gwen *Trent *Courteny *Bridgette *Geoff '''Chris: '''Dalej wy jesteście bezpieczni. '''gwen: '''Wow jestem bezpieczny. '''Trent: '''Super że jesteśmy razem. '''Courtney: '''O tak.Chris: '''Bridgette: '''Dzięki wielkie. '''Geoff: '''juuuhuuu. '''Chris: '''A kto jeszcze dozna berzpieczeństwa? *Heather *JJ *McKey *Philip *Duncan '''JJ: '''O tak no teraz rozumiem. '''Heather; '''Super. '''McKey: '''Jej mam własną patelnie. '''Philip: '''Ale powód do radości. '''McKey: '''No mam. '''Duncan: '''Uff. '''Chris: '''Cały czas kto jest bezpieczny? *Lindsay *Beth *Ezekiel *Izzy *Owen '''Chris: '''Zostajecie ludzie. '''Lindsay: '''Jej jak się ciesze. '''Ezekiel: '''No to jest super. '''Beth: '''Uff fajnie. '''Owen: '''Izzy masz patelni? '''izzy: '''A ty grupciu? '''Izzy i Owen: '''Tak mam. '''Chris: '''Więc trzy osoby są zagrożone. Alejandro, LeShawna i Kathy. '''Kathy: '''Proszę dlaczego jestem zagrożona? '''Alejandro: '''Grr Brooke wiem że to ty. '''LeShawna; '''Ej no co jest. '''Chris: '''A dzisiaj wylatuje ... LeShwana. '''Alejandro: '''Jest ha a masz Brookr. '''Kathy: '''Dziękuje. '''LeShawna; '''Niestety kończę tą gre w tym momencie. Powiem żegnajcie. '''Gwen: '''pa dziewczyno. '''Chris: '''Kto będzie w jakiej drużynie? Czy ktoś wyleci? Oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant